Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging device that displays an image on a display portion incorporated therein.
Related Art
Nowadays, there are increasing needs for imaging devices capable of performing imaging operations at intervals of a short cycle (120 frames per second (fps), 240 fps, or the like) for the purpose of realization of a high speed AF operation, smoothness of a video image, a high frame resolution camera carried in a vehicle, and the like. Meanwhile, in such an imaging device, when imaging operations are performed at intervals of a short cycle and display processes are also performed at intervals of a short cycle, a transmission bandwidth is excessively required, and electric power is excessively consumed. Accordingly, there have been developed imaging devices that are configured such that the driving cycle of an image sensor incorporated therein becomes shorter than the driving cycle of a display portion incorporated therein. For example, JP-A-2010-268388 describes a configuration in which a display portion is driven at intervals of a cycle that is an integer times the driving cycle of an image sensor and a display delay Δt in the display portion is constant.
In a related technique, in order to properly display an image with a constant display delay Δt, preparation for displaying an image (imaging operation and image processing subsequent to the imaging operation) has to be completed before the image is displayed on the display portion. Accordingly, in order to ensure the completion of the preparation for the displaying, it is required to set a large value including a sufficient margin as the display delay Δt so that the displaying does not precede the preparation. Accordingly, even when the preparation for the displaying is completed before the displaying, since the predetermined delay Δt is provided, it is difficult to minimize display delay.